dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Onew
Perfil *'Nombre:' 온유 / Onew *'Nombre real:' 이진기 / Lee Jin Ki *'Apodos:' Leader, Tofu, Dubu, Ondubu. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Actor, Modelo, Presentador, Compositor, Actor Musical. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Gwangmyeong, Gyeonggi-do, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 61kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Signo del zodíaco:' Sagitario. *'Signo del zodiaco chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía '''Pre-Debut' Onew fue descubierto en 2006. Recibió reconocimiento de parte de Lee Soo Man , fundador de Categoría:SM Entertainment (su actual empresa), durante el showcase debut de Girls Generation . '''Lee Soo-Man se fijó en él y deseó escucharlo''' cantar durante una sola vez en lugar de la audición. Por lo cual firmó contrato con la agencia un día después. Debut En 2008, fue elegido como miembro del grupo SHINee , el grupo de chicos de cinco miembros. El grupo debutó el 25 de Mayo, 2008 en Inkigayo de SBS. Carrera Musical Onew ha contribuido con sencillos para Lee Hyun Ji (Para "Vanilla Love" y "Vanilla Love Parte 2"), con Jessica ex Girls' Generation para la canción "One Year Later" del mini álbum Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) y un dueto con Kim Yeonwoo para la canción "The Name I Loved" del tercer mini álbum de SHINee, 2009, Year Of Us''.' Escribió la letra de la canción "Your Name" del segundo álbum de estudio de SHINee '''Lucifer. Grabó la canción "In your Eyes" como parte del BSO del drama coreano To the Beautiful You y fue lanzada el 22 de Agosto de 2012. Tambien grabó "Moonlight" como parte de la banda sonora del drama Coreano Miss Korea. A finales de noviembre de 2018 SM Entertainment confirmó que Onew lanzará su primer álbum como solista a principios de diciembre, próximo a su ingreso a su servicio militar. Carrera como Actor Onew ha participado en varios musicales desde el 2010, debutando en el musical Hyeongjeneun Yonggamhaetda (형제는 용감했다, "Brothers were Brave") junto al cantante Lee Ji-hoon. Él también participó en la producción coreana de Rock of Ages donde obtuvo el papel principal, Drew. También ha mostrado sus habilidades en la actuación a través de varios cameos en algunos dramas como el rol de un médico torpe en Dr. Champ, apareciendo en el episodio final del drama. Además él ha hecho cameos en Athena: '''Goddess of War', Oh My God x2, ''Pure Love y ha conseguido un papel regular en el sitcom Royal Villa, '''y más recientemente en '''Descendants Of The Sun.' '2018: Debut en Solitario En noviembre de 2018, SM Entertainment anunció que Onew se alistaría en el ejército coreano como parte de sus deberes militares requeridos . El 22 de noviembre, el sello anunció que Onew sería el cuarto miembro de SHINee en hacer un debut en solitario, con planes para que el álbum se lance antes de su alistamiento a principios de diciembre. El título del álbum se anunció el 28 de noviembre, junto con su título y fecha de lanzamiento. La lista de canciones completa se reveló el 3 de diciembre, con el MV teaser para Blue que se lanzará al día siguiente. El álbum completo y el video musical fueron lanzados el 5 de diciembre. Dramas *Descendants of the Sun (KBS2, 2016) *Dating was the Easiest (Beetm TV, 2015) *Royal Villa (jTBC, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) cameo '' *A Bit Of Love (KBS2, 2013) ''cameo *Pure Love (KBS2, 2013) cameo *Oh My God x2 (SBS Plus, 2012) cameo *Athena (SBS, 2010) cameo *Dr.Champ (SBS, 2010) cameo *My Precious Child (KBS2,2008) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Moonlight tema para Miss Korea (2013) *''In Your Eyes ''tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) Programas de TV *2016: tvN Eat Sleep Eat *2015: JTBC Witch Hunt - Junto a Taemin *2015: JTBC SNL Korea *2015: JTBC Abnormal Summit - Junto a Minho *2014: SBS Law of the Jungle in Borneo *2013: KBS Golden Camera *2012: MBC Radio Star - Junto a Taemin *2012: JTBC Shinhwa Broadcast - Junto a SHINee *2012: MBC Incheon Korean Music Wave *2011: SBS Star King *2011: KBS Happy Together 3 *2011: SBS Strong Heart (Ep. 69-70) *2010-2011: MBC Show! Music Core *2010: MBC The 8th Korean Film Awards (Red Carpet Host) *2010: SBS Star King *2010: KBS Oh My School *2010: KBS Hello Baby! - Junto a SHINee *2010: KBS Ya Haeng Sung/Night Star (Como MC) *2009: SBS Star King (Ep. 131-132, 144) *2009: KBS Invincible Youth *2009: MBC Flower Boys Generation *2008: Mnet SHINee's YunHaNam Películas *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) *I AM (2012) Programas de Radio *2008-2009: Super Juniors "Kiss the Radio“ ( DJ Especial con Jonghyun) *2008-2009: Park Kyung Lims "Byulbam Radio“ (DJ con Key) *2008-2009: Shindongs and Shinyoungs "Shim Shim Tapa Radio“ (DJ con Jonghyun y Minho) *2009: Taeyeon's "Chin Chin Radio“ (DJ con Minho) *2009: KBS-2FMs "Music Show Radio“ (DJ con Key) *2010: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio“ (DJ Reemplazando a Leeteuk) *2010: Taeyeons "Chin Chin Radio“ (Invitado especial) *2010: KBS-R Cool FM "Lee Soo Young’s Radio Show“ (DJ invitado) *2011: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio“ (DJ Especial) *2011: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio" ( DJ Especial con Key) *2013: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio" (Dj Especial junto a Dana) *2013: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio (Dj Especial junto a Key) *2013:Super Junior "Kiss The Radio (Dj junto a Dana reemplazando a Ryeowook y Sungmin por varios días.) *2013: "Kiss the Radio: Open Concert (Dj especial) *2016: '''25 de mayo' "Kiss the Radio": (Dj especial) *2016: 05 de Julio "Kiss the Radio": (Dj especial) Musicales *Shinheung Military Academy (2018-2019) *Rock of Ages (2010) *The Brothers Were Brave (2010) Discografía Mini Álbum Single Digital Colaboraciones *Jessica - One Year Later (feat. Onew) (2009) *Lee Hyun Ji - Vanilla Love (feat. Onew) (2008) Letrista * 'Compuso' 2018 Onew - Illusion Onew - Shine on You 'Escribió y compuso:' * 'Para SHINee:' 2016 SHINee - Beautiful Life (Track para Studio album: 1 of 1) SHINee - So Amazing (Track para Studio album: 1 of 1) 'Ayudó a escribir:' * 'Para SHINee:' 2010 SHINee - Your Name (junto con Min Ho) (Track para Album; Lucifer) Reconocimientos * 2016 Scene Stealer Festival: Male Rookie (Descendants of the Sun) *'2015: 2015 SBS Gayo Daejeon: Best Leader 2015:' Shinee Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop': SHINee **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista, Bailarín. *'Educación:' Chungwoon University *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial: '''M.V.P's. *'Especialidades: Cantar, piano, japonés. *'''Hobbies: Piano y chino. *'Comida favorita:' Pollo y la comida picante *'Religión: '''Catolicismo. *El 26 de Junio del 2009 en una presentación en el Music Bank en las promociones de Juliette, se salvó de tener un grave accidente cuando cayó a su lado una de las luces de iluminación del escenario. Sin embargo, del susto se desmayó aunque no tuvo lesiones. *Compró un auto para su padre con el dinero que recibió por primera vez después de su debut. * Cuando Onew era pequeño quería ser un diseñador de modelos de LEGO. * En el concierto "SHINee World V", perdió el equilibrio y cayó durante la actuación del tema “Ready or not”, lesionando su tobillo. No tuvo muchas aparariciones de baile en su MV ''1 of 1 debido a esto. * En el 2017 fue acusado de acoso sexual, supuestamente por tocar inapropiadamente a una mujer que se encontraba bailando en un popular centro nocturno en Gangman la madrugada del sábado 12 de agosto. La mujer declaro que sintió una mano tocarla en una ocasión y que lo ignoró, pero cuando sucedió de nuevo le pregunto a unos trabajadores del club si vio lo que pasó, el testigo afirmo que vio a Onew tocarla y lo reportaron a la policía. ** SM Entertainment lanzó un comunicado oficial después de que unas horas antes se hiciera público a través de un programa de televisión: “Como figura pública, Onew está reflexionando profundamente por la ansiedad y la preocupación que ha causado a través de desagradables publicaciones hechas sobre él durante el día de hoy. Onew fue a un club el 12 de agosto para felicitar a un amigo que había debutado como DJ. Debido a su estado de ebriedad, Onew, sin pretenderlo, hizo contacto físico con quienes estaban a su alrededor. Esto causó un malentendido entre él y otra persona, y esa fue la razón por la que fue interrogado por la policía”. También reveló que la afectada retiró los cargos porque reconoció que el incidente era algo que podía ocurrir debido al alcohol. ** La comisaría de Policía de Gangnam en Seúl, reveló que el caso sería transferido a la fiscalía como recomendación por acusación sin detención. Según la policía, Onew ha recibido cargos por tocar una parte específica del cuerpo de una mujer en 3 momentos distintos, mientras estaba ebrio en un club de Gangnam el 12 de agosto a las 7:10 a.m. KST. En el momento del incidente, la mujer (a la que se le ha denominado A) estaba bailando sobre una plataforma colocada 30 centímetros sobre el suelo, mientras que Onew estaba sentado en una silla junto a la plataforma. Después de recibir la denuncia de un conocido de la afectada, la policía arrestó a Onew y le interrogó durante 5 horas antes de liberarle. Durante la investigación aseguró no recordar nada porque había bebido. Según un testigo, el cantante parecía demasiado ebrio como para estar de pie sin ayuda y aparentemente se sostuvo a la pierna de la mujer como apoyo. El lugar del incidente no fue grabado por CCTV (cámaras de vigilancia). Sin embargo, la policía juzgó que el testimonio del principal testigo tiene credibilidad debido a que sus descripciones encajan con los movimientos de las zonas aledañas que sí fueron grabadas en CCTV. Una fuente policial comentó: “La víctima ha recibido daños adicionales porque su información personal ha sido revelada debido a la cobertura mediática. Ella firmó una retirada de cargos debido a la petición de SM, pero testificó que no hay cambios en el hecho de que el acoso sexual ocurrió”. ** Para el concierto “Music Bank in Singapore”. Debido a la controversia las actuaciones de SHINee fueron editadas. KBS no emitió las interpretaciones del grupo de “Aside” y “Beautiful”, ni la actuación en solitario de Onew de “You Are My Everything”, una canción del drama “Descendants of the Sun” en el que él apareció. Onew tampoco fue mostrado en acercamientos, con imágenes del grupo o la audiencia a menudo mostrándose en su lugar durante sus líneas. ** Se confirmó que Onew tuvo que dejar 'Age Of Youth 2' debido a la reciente controversia, “Age of Youth 2” declaró que aún no había sido confirmada su partida del show; sin embargo, el 16 de Agosto, SM Entertainment ha declarado, "La partida de Onew del show ha sido confirmada luego de discutirlo con el staff de producción de ‘Age of Youth 2, quienes también han lanzado una declaración diciendo, "Onew dejará el proyecto; sin embargo, no hemos decidido sobre su reemplazo, o qué sucederá a partir de ahora. Daremos una declaración una vez que tengamos una decisión sobre su reemplazo."JTBC y la agencia de actores Namoo Actors confirmó el 18 de agosto que Lee Yoo Jin ha sido confirmado para protagonizar “Age of Youth 2”, tomando el papel anterior de Onew. ** El 28 de agosto, SM Entertainment anunció oficialmente: “Sin importar los hechos relacionados con los recientes eventos que han causado preocupación, Onew ha compartido su intención de tomarse un tiempo para la auto-reflexión. Después de discutirlo con la compañía, hemos decidido que Onew no participará en los próximos conciertos en Japón de septiembre. Pedimos la comprensión de los fans”. Por este motivo Onew no participará en los conciertos de “SHINee WORLD 2017 ~ FIVE ~ Special Edition” el 2 y 3 de septiembre en Tokyo Dome, además del 23 y 24 en Kyocera Dome. ** El 6 de abril de 2018 SM Entertainment realizó una declaración oficial anunciando que la fiscalia retiró todos los cargos contra Onew y el caso fue cerrado. *El 9 de noviembre de 2018, se informó que Onew se enlistaría en el ejército el 10 de diciembre. SM Entertainment confirmó la noticia y dijo: “Onew ha expresado su deseo de tener un enlistamiento silencioso. Respetaremos sus deseos y no revelaremos la ubicación ni el momento de su enlistamiento, y no habrá ningún evento oficial de despedida”. *Onew se alistó para su servicio militar obligatorio el 10 de diciembre de 2018, con una fecha de alta prevista del 20 de julio de 2020. *Un staff de la SM Entertainment confirmó en su cuenta de instagram que la canción que onew escribió para 'VOICE llamada Shine on You está dedicada a Jonghyun. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Official Galería Onew 0.jpg Onew2.jpg Onew3.jpg Onew 4.jpg Onew 5.jpg Onew 6.jpg Onew 7.jpg Onew 8.jpg Videografía Onew X Lee Jin Ah - Starry Night|Onew X Lee Jin Ah - Starry Night STATION 온유 X 로코베리 수면제 (Lullaby) Music Video| Onew & Rocoberry - Lullaby ONEW 온유 'Blue' MV| Blue Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista2018